The Battle Between Two
by Oblivioux
Summary: The Nepathe people came to Berk, in search of Shelter... They were attacked by an immense force coming after them, and that same force was coming for Berk, and the rest of the Barbaric Archipelago. (Rated M for possible Lemon scenes, as well as gruesome violence later down the line.)
1. The English

_This is Berk..._

A small island located in the Barbaric Archipelago surrounded by the Norwegian Sea. The Island's inhabitants, the Hairy Hooligans, who are lead by the new Chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Along side him, is Toothless, and current girlfriend Astrid Hoffrson. After surviving the attack from Drago Bludvist, the Berkians have been hard at work restoring their beloved village for the who knows how many-ith time.

Large ice spikes that stuck through houses, and destroyed farm areas had been removed with much efforts from the humans, and dragons alike. the monument for Stoick The Vast, who died heroically in the Battle of the Bewilderbeast. Even though this had happened, the Berkian's kept their spirit up. Their heroic chief may have died... but an even greater one took his place. the Keeper of Peace, Hiccup, was surveying the island's village from afar to check how progress was really shaping up.. There wasn't much ice left around the village, most of it being dumped into the sea and floated away softly.

Hiccup and Toothless, the dragon Hiccup was riding on, both turned their heads quickly away from the island and back to see a Deadly Nadder coming towards them. They didn't freak out though as the Nadder slowed it's speed towards them and soon was hovering next to them. Astrid was the rider of the Deadly Nadder, who's name was Stormfly.

"Afternoon Astrid," Hiccup perked up speaking to her directly.

"Afternoon Hiccup," she responded to him cheerfully as she looked towards the island. "We've all come a long way in such a short time," she continued and finished off.

Hiccup nodded looking from her towards the island again. "It's certainly something we're used to doing, cleaning up after some sort of mess," he stated.

"Your mess," Astrid correctly, making Hiccup glare at her pretty quickly. She stuck her tongue at him sheepishly and looked back at the island.

"Hey, you were apart of it as well!" He shot back to her after thinking for a second, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever~" was her response as she started to fly towards Berk. Hiccup looked down at Toothless as Toothless looked up at Hiccup and the dragon chuckled slightly.

"Hush it," he warned the dragon and Toothless then rolled his eyes and began to follow behind her, but kept some distance.

The Isle of Berk was always a tough island, surviving over 300+ years of Viking rule. Surviving attacks from dragons from the Queen of the old nest, and even an attack from Drago, who had a Bewilderbeast.

* * *

 _Two months later...  
_

* * *

With the island restored, for the most part, back to it's original ways, and life flourishing greatly under Hiccups' rule... it felt like nothing was really wrong with the world anymore, the main evils were gone _(sort of...)_ There really wasn't much that couldn't defeat them anymore, Queens were easy to take down after you know what to do. Dragon rulers are also pretty easy to take care of.

That being said though, It was stated that there wasn't much... but there is still something out there...

A Viking, by the name of Hoark was running through the village very quickly, not causing too much of a scene yet, but he was heading straight for the Great Hall where Hiccup currently was at. When Hoark made it to the Great Hall, the doors were slammed open, causing Hiccup, as well as mostly everyone else in the Great Hall to jump as the door's echoed through the large building.

Hiccup looked at Hoark, as Hoark looked up at Hiccup, he was panting quickly, but was slowing his breathing so he could finally speak. "Hiccup... Chief... There is a fleet of ships approaching..." He spoke between his breaths, and Hiccup stood quickly, along with Astrid who was next to him and they both hurried outside. Normally, it would probably be trade ships, but if it's a Fleet, then it might be a possible problem coming up with Berk and whoever may be possibly attacking.

As Hiccup got onto Toothless and took to the sky, He saw the ships a bit in the distance. They were probably 15 to 25 minutes at the current wind speed to Berk. There were 5 ships in total, all bearing the same tribe logo. He took out his telescope and looked at the logo, it was actually a friendly ship fleet. Coming from Nepeathe Island, which was a few days south of them by ship. But merely 6 or 7 hours by dragon.

Astrid caught up to Hiccup after a minute, and looked ahead at the ships approaching, she looked over at Hiccup, but didn't even say anything as Hiccup began to hand over the telesope to her. She smiled slightly and took it from his hand and looked through it to see the ships... "Is that...?"

"The Nepathe people of the south." Hiccup spoke as Astrid was starting to speak. She looked right at him, and then back through the telescope again. She looked at them for a moment before holding out the telescope to Hiccup now, to which Hiccup took back the telescope and carefully closed it up and put it away.

"What could they all be doing here? Not exactly the greatest of times since Winter is slowly approaching..." Astrid spoke to Hiccup and Hiccup simply just shrugged.

"Beats me as well..." He responded, and then finished off with, "Let's allow them to come to us and not us to them. We know them, so we should be okay." Toothless slowly went back to the ground, Astrid following and then looked to Hoark and spoke to him. "Ready the docks, is the Nepeathe people, 5 ships coming in." He stated, and Hoark nodded.

"Yes, Chief." Hoark went off back to the docks within about a minute again and began preparations. Hiccup looked over at Astrid with a slight worried look.

"This cannot be good..." Hiccup stated as he looked back at the Great Hall again and sighed.

Astrid watched for a moment before looking back at the ships coming in. "Ready the council?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded without saying anything else. If they were here for a diplomatic reason, which will probably explain the amount of ships, then it was more than likely something of that nature. He walked back to the Great Hall, and took a seat in his chair once again and went to finish his meal that he was having before everyone arrived. Around five minutes have passed before any of the Council started to arrive. Gobber, Spitelout, Sven, Bucket, and Mulch all arrived, including Astrid, who was the newest of the council, and the first female on the Berk Council ever.

The first to speak up was Gobber, "Is this about the ships coming in?" To which Hiccup simply nodded, and sat back waiting for the doors to open. They did a few moments later when a few members of the Higher council of the Nepeathe people walked in. They looked worn out, and defeated... Hiccup sat up immediately and then began to speak. "Speak your business at Berk today." He announced, sounding formal, and Chief like.

The leader of the Nepeathe people, Assur Valison looked up at Hiccup and spoke softly. "We seek shelter..."

Hiccup tilted his head a bit and then studied them more. "What happened?"

Assur watched Hiccup carefully, and then slowly spoke again. "We were attacked..."

"By who?"

"By the same people who are going to attack you, and everyone in the Barbaric Archipelago!" Assur quickly responded after Hiccup's fast respond. The room turned into the Whispering Hall, as everyone began to speak among themselves to try to find out what he really meant by his words.

"What..." Astrid began, causing all the eyes in the room to land on her "... did they call themselves?" She finished off looking towards Assur as he looked up to her.

Assur contemplated for a moment, the way they talked was hard to understand, but slightly understandable, almost like it was a similar language, but still not quite the same... He remembered one word _'English'_ And that's all he needed to really know from them, whether that was their name or not, he was going to use it. "They called themselves the English..." Assur finished off, causing the room to go into a stir of whispering...

* * *

AN: Sorry to end this on a cliffhangar, but I wanted to see the interest you guys had before I decided to go on! So obviously I placed a cliffhangar in there! More information in the second chapter!


	2. You Cannot Win

"The English?" Hiccup questioned as he leaned forward at the clan before him that were speaking. He could still hear the council around him murmuring softly, and Astrid put her hand on his arm, causing him to look right into her blue eyes with some slight worry.

"Yes... The English... They came from the south.. armed with large ships that held large weapons." Assur spoke to Hiccup as he began to explain what happened at the tribe...

* * *

 _Bells began going off on the shores of the Nepeathe Island, Watch towers that surrounded the island began to light their tower tops in flames as a signal warning for other towers. With that, bells began to also go off. It typically used to signal a dragon raid, but now it signals an untimely ship coming close to their island... In this case, a few dozen of those ships were beyond their waters, the bows of the ships facing them and coming their direction._

 _The island's fleet of Dragon riders, equipped with bows and arrows took to the skies rather quickly, they were set up in a defensive position, not ready to attack. With one group of three riders heading towards the ships in an attempt to contact them before anything bad happened. It only took a few seconds of time, but the vikings were not prepared for it as two loud bangs were heard, followed by all three dragons and their riders came crashing down into the water near the ships._

 _The rest of the Vikings quickly got into attack style formations and began rapidly closing in on the ships, ready to strike. A few dragons took down some ships, but it wasn't many as most of the other dragons quickly went under fire and were shot down from the sky. Most dragons were dying on impact from their large weapons they were using._

* * *

Hiccup pondered for a moment about the story, and then a question raised. "What occurred after they took down the dragon fleet?"

Assur was quick to respond to his question, with a low voice he stated, "They took the island, sir..." Hiccup sat back and looked at the council before looking back at Assur for a moment, to which Assur spoke once more. "They're going to take everything... They stopped us, and we were trained by you guys..." Hiccup knew this information about training them, if they could get taken down by something of this force, then they needed to be stopped.

"And they're going to take the entire archipelago?" He asked to Assur, to which the clan leader nodded with the rest of the clan that was with him in the great hall. This caused the Council to once again whisper to each other and talk. Hiccup looked to all of the council once again, and then at Astrid who was now a little bit worried.

"Hiccup, we need to figure out what they want..." She spoke softly,  
"I know... But... They may not speak the same language as us... I've looked at every island in this area.." Hiccup spoke, unsure of what to do.

Astrid thought for a moment, before placing her hand on his arm again, "Then we try to work it out with them... Our only chance to defeat them if they're hostile to us, is to drive them away... We can't take them out from the air, they'd kill us..." Hiccup sighed at those last words and looked at the clan leader again.

"I'm proposing you guys to stay on our island, help us out, attempt to begin defences as best as we could with your guy's help.. You know them the best so far. As long as you can help us out, we can seek you guys shelter on our island." Hiccup spoke and looked to council and then said, "Those who agree say 'Ay'"

"ay" Gobber and Bucket said at the same time.  
"ay" Mulch said a moment later.  
"Ay..." Astrid then spoke after Mulch.

The only one's who havent spoken yet is Spitelout, and Sven. Four of the Six had spoken, which means they will be letting them stay on the island... Hiccup them spoke up. "It is decided... You guys will be staying with us on the island. We can attempt to get you guys well while we can, but we must start fortifying the island as best as we can." He finished off and then looked to Astrid.

"We should have two go out there and keep an eye on their location, have terror's ready to alert us if needed." He stated and Astrid nodded before Hiccup looked back to the Clan, whom seemed happy with the decision that the Berk council stated. "You guys are free to go." He stated, and they began to leave, along with the council standing and beginning to leave as well. The only ones who stayed are Hiccup, and Gobber.

Gobber was the first to speak to Hiccup first, "Lad.. I know what yer thinkin'" He stated, and Hiccup looked to Gobber  
"Really now?" He questioned with a chuckle.  
"We can't send anyone out there, even to watch... If they get spotted they're going to get taken down..." Gobber stated, and Hiccup sighed. "I don't think we can reason with these people lad..."

"Well I'm not letting them take our home away from us." Hiccup quickly backed, with some fire in his eyes at he looked to Gobber's. He was a little bit taken aback from that, but he nodded carefully before leaving the great hall, leaving Hiccup on his own for a few moments to think about everything.

* * *

Within two weeks, terror mail from two different tribes, that were destroyed and now occupied were sending in their messages. Their islands were attacked, and they are either being imprisoned, or killed on sight. These savages were killing dragons without even batting an eye in their direction. They were not suffering any losses...

It wasn't until a third terror mail came in from the Bog's that Hiccup quickly was afraid... Astrid watched as Hiccup ran out of the Great Hall after reading the message. She was a little surprised by this, but then read it herself.. It stated..

* * *

Dear Hiccup Haddock,

I'm writing to you, because I see their ships in the distance... I don't know how much time we have left, but I wish you the best that you would please keep us in your thoughts... We have heard the stories, and we are more worried than ever... I will try to make it to you by next day break...

Please do not look after me, or anyone else. Stay where you are, even though I doubt you'll listen to me. You cannot win against these people, no matter how great you are or how charming you are... It will never work... Please do not come looking for me, we wish you the best...

Camicazi

* * *

Astrid quickly widened her eyes, and instantly jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall. She called out "Hiccup!" Before it was too late, but it pretty much was as Hiccup was flying Toothless off of the island, and quickly in the direction of the Bog's island. She made her way to Stormfly and mounted the Nadder quickly stating "Let's go girl, follow him." To which she squawked at Astrid and then took off after Hiccup. She would follow close behind, but not far enough as Toothless was flying a bit quickly to get to the tribe.


	3. The Order of Death

Flying fast through the Sky like a nearly black blur, Toothless and Hiccup raced towards the Bog's island, Astrid was trailing him, along with Gobber and Fishlegs. When the Island was starting to come into view, smoke was billowing above it, and Ships were beginning to leave from it. Hiccup was not having it at all, his anger was starting to fill him as he flew towards the island even faster, the Night Fury wail was starting to occur as this happened which was alerting the ships of the English.

 _"Hard to Starboard!"_ Yelled one of the English men as they heard the wailing coming at them from their right side. Ships began to turn in that direction as the men searched the skies for what was coming, ready with their bows and arrows, and swords. Their cannons ready to fire at the signal. There were more ships than what had met the eye at the beginning, at least 25 to 30 ships now.

Toothless aimed and shot one of his plasma blast's at the ship hitting it right at the water-level of the ship, with immense damage as the ship instantly flamed up, and toothless took a hard-upper left turn into the air to get into the clouds quickly. He quickly leveled out and made a right handed bank turn in the clouds and quickly started to dive back down, hitting another ship right in the middle, causing it to nearly snap in half as it began to fill with water.

The men quickly started to take action, and aimed and fired their arrows, as well as a few of their cannons. But alas, they could not hit Toothless or Hiccup, as the two rocketed back up into the sky.

By this point, Astrid, Gobber, and Fishlegs were coming up onto the scene. As Hiccup started to come down for another pass, he saw them flying towards the ships, and quickly abandoned his hit to the ship, and made a hard turn towards them. Toothless stopped before getting there, and he quickly questioned "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for you Hiccup!" Gobber stated quickly,  
"You can't single handedly take out an entire army!" Astrid said

Hiccup huffed and rolled his eyes. "I will try." He stated and turned around to go back and attack the ships. By this point they fired a cannon at them, and he dodged it. He looked back at a second, and watched the group watch out for the ball as well. He was not having it, they were not going to get rid of one of their ally's without a fight.

* * *

 _"Sir! We cannot take this one out, it is too fast and agile!"_ Stated one of the crew members of the lead/Captain boat, to the Captain, and army leader.  
 _"Then take out one of the three other ones that showed up."_ The Captain quickly growled, and the crew member nodded.

 _"Aim for the other three!, Don't waste your time on the Black Streak!"_ The same crew member yelled out to the rest of the ships, with a lot of them responding, and began to aim their cannons at the three other dragon riders.

* * *

Gobber looked over at Astrid slowly and stated "Lass... We need to get moving before they target us." He stated, and then heard a few cannons fire and looked back at the direction of the sound, seeing at least 5 cannonballs coming at them. "Move!" Gobber quickly yelled, and took off for higher ground, Fishlegs and Astrid moved to the sides, and began to fly upwards into the clouds.

Hiccup saw this action, and growled a bit at his own self as he made a dive for one of the ships once more, and had Toothless shoot at it once more, causing it to erupt into flames. Though this ship was a lot larger than the first two he shot at, the ships were surrounded by smaller boats, but the main ones were very large, with huge masts and sails on them.

"We have to help him," Fishlegs stated to the other two and looked down at Hiccup through the clouds. "We cannot just leave him there on his own." he finished off.

Astrid was next to speak, "We cannot help him, or else we'd get mixed up as well."

"She's right Fishlegs..." Gobber stated a bit solomly as he watched Hiccup.

"We cannot have our OWN CHIEF, on a battle of his own." Fishlegs growled, and the other two looked at him in a bit of surprise. They began to think about that fact, typically Hiccup wasn't actually the chief, but in this instance, he was.

Astrid and Gobber looked at each other and nodded before looking to Fishlegs "Let's go then." Astrid stated, and started to fly down towards the ships.

Gobber followed behind, and then Fishlegs as the three made a b-line towards one of the larger ships and began to fire at it. They were still some distance away, so it didn't take long for the ship to then return fire at the ship. One cannonball was shot directly at the three, Astrid got out of the way, but Gobber did not see it coming in time, but tried to break out of the way with what little time he had.

It was not enough...

Gobber was hit directly with the cannonball, and flew off of his dragon with the cannonball. Hiccup saw this, and widened his eyes as he looked towards the ship that fired it. He stopped paying attention to himself, and ended up getting hit by an arrow that was fired, it hit his left side, piercing into him. He gasped in pain, and stopped paying attention as he started to fall off himself. Toothless felt this, and once Hiccup did fall off, with the safety-line not helping him, Toothless could no longer go after hiccup as he tried to race down and follow him to the ground.

Astrid was next to stop paying attention she was watching Hiccup get hit then start to fall to the ground, and finally she was then hit by an arrow that also pierced her left side, right under her armor. She gasped in pain and started to fall off of Stormfly. Stormfly quickly began to fly after her fallen rider, being able too since she was okay with flying still. Hiccup watched the events happening as he was falling himself, He watched as Gobber's body landed into the water, and Astrid was next to follow, with Stormfly following her.

Toothless was still trying to go after Hiccup as they neared the water, the Ships were getting closer to them as this occurred and then suddenly...

He blacked out the second he touched the water, Toothless splashing into the water after him, but couldn't get to him in time, as the English men jumped in and took Hiccup's body away, and back onto their boat.

Toothless could do nothing to stop them, no matter how hard he tried...


End file.
